To Paris With Love
by xxxjoxxx
Summary: What would have happened if Liza and Charles had taken that sleeper car to Paris?...


AN: So this is a little gift in honour of the awesomeness of e11, and the hopefully equal awesomeness of the finale. Thank you to Ashley for the idea - this one is for you and everyone over at the #TeamCharles group on Facebook.

What could have happened if Liza and Charles had taken that sleeper car to Paris? …this is my interpretation, so I hope you like it :) I'd love to know what you think so please drop me a review and leave me a comment!

I wanted to get this out before the finale so I apologise if there are any mistakes.

Also, Happy Younger Finale Day for tomorrow!

p.s. the thumbnail picture for this story is Jardins du Trocadéro if you want a visual for where they were in one of the scenes :)

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Younger, it's characters or any canon text.

* * *

May 2019: Frankfurt

CHARLES

" _Am I crazy but I think that Frankfurt's romantic. Paris should look out!"_

" _I would love to take you there. Right now. Go to the train station, book a sleeper car, and wake up in a different world."_

Charles smiled and shook his head at the craziness of what he was about to suggest as he stood outside Liza's hotel room. He'd had a very productive day and he was 99% certain he'd secured an investor for Empirical, which was his main reason for coming here. He had no more meetings booked, and neither did Millennial as far as he knew – he was fairly certain the others would be spending their last day tomorrow hungover as they were planning on going to a cabaret club tonight. Charles had other plans though for him and Liza, and he hoped she would be up for it.

As he knocked on her door, a mixture of nervousness, anticipation and excitement bubbled in his stomach. But as she opened the door wearing nothing but a towel, he lost all ability to form logical thought.

"Hey" she greeted him, smiling warmly. "Are you okay?" she asked when he didn't reply.

"I, erm…" His usually eloquent brain was just not cooperating with her standing there half naked.

Her expression changed to one of amusement as she realised why he had suddenly lost his ability to speak. "Would you like to come in?"

He mentally slapped himself out of his brain fog, "I can't promise I won't try to kiss you."

Liza's eyes darkened and she took him by surprise as she murmured "Me first" and threw her arms around his neck as her lips crashed against his. Her moan of pleasure as he wove his hands into her hair and slipped his tongue into her mouth, sent all of the blood in his body rushing south. He lifted her off the ground and kicked the door shut, revelling in the ecstasy of having her in his arms again – he'd missed this, so much.

They'd unconsciously ended up at the foot of her bed and it would be so easy for him to just tug that towel away from her intoxicating body, lie her down on the bed and make love to her all night long – showing her just how much he had missed her. He allowed himself a few minutes to explore her mouth with his and reacquaint himself with the curves he loved so much, but when he felt his brain clouding with desire and reaching the point of no return, he reluctantly pulled back.

Liza's lust filled gaze looked up at him in confusion as they breathed heavily and their racing hearts pounded in their chests. He closed his eyes as he leaned his forehead on hers and placed a tender kiss on her nose. "I would love to take you to bed, and spend all night making up for lost time and holding you in my arms."

"Then why don't you" she whispered, pressing her body flush against his. He could feel her breath on his lips as they were only millimetres from his.

He groaned in desire, "You're making this really hard for me."

She smiled naughtily at him and murmured against his lips, "I think I already did that." He gasped as she moved her leg so it brushed against his groin, and he jerked reflexively at the contact.

It took every ounce of self control he possessed not to give in to what they both so obviously wanted – needed. He sighed as he cupped her cheek with his hand and brushed her cheek lovingly with his thumb. "Later – I promise, but first there's somewhere I want to take you." She looked at him with a curious smile that he found utterly adorable, and he couldn't help but grin widely back at her. "It's a surprise – get dressed, and wear something comfortable."

She opened her mouth to press for further details but he silenced her with a kiss and guided her towards the bathroom. "Okay" she relented, smiling over her shoulder as she disappeared into the bathroom.

He stared at the closed door even though he could no longer see her, a goofy smile on his face. He shook his head at how much this woman had captured his heart. He spotted her passport on her nightstand and pocketed it quickly. A rush of excitement ran through his veins as he imagined her reaction when she found out where they were going. He was taking her to Paris.

* * *

Charles had already called ahead and booked the best sleeper car that was available. It would only take them 4 hours to get to Paris and they could be there before sunrise. They could spend the day there and get back tomorrow night in time for their early flight the following morning. He knew Liza loved Paris – she'd mentioned it to him on numerous occasions before, and he loved that she'd get to experience it for the first time with him.

Charles held the cab door open for her and took her hand as they stepped out into the Frankfurt night. She'd been prodding him for information the entire cab ride, like an excited child waiting for Christmas. He loved how she'd pouted and the cute little dimple that formed on her chin when he wouldn't tell her anything. It was just another thing he had added to the long list of things he loved about her. When she saw the sign for 'Frankfurt Hbf Station', her jaw dropped and she looked in amazement between it and him. He couldn't help but smile at the stunned look on her face.

He grinned excitedly and tugged gently on her hand, "Come on, we have a train to catch."

Charles collected their pre-paid tickets and handed them to her with nervous anticipation. Her eyes widened in shock at the confirmation of her earlier suspicion when she read the destination. "Oh my God, we're going to Paris?!"

He didn't think it was possible for his smile to get any wider, but seeing the look of pure joy and excitement on Liza's face, it did just that. "We are. I know you've always wanted to go and it seemed a shame to waste the opportunity of being so close."

Liza beamed with happiness but then looked panicked, "I didn't bring my passport!" Charles pulled out her passport from his back pocket and held it up to her with a smug smile. She giggled as she took it from him. "You really have thought of everything haven't you!"

Charles chuckled, "I booked us a sleeper car – we'll be there in 4 hours."

Liza was practically bouncing with excitement. "I've never taken a sleeper car before!"

Another first he'd get to share with her. "I booked the best one that was available, it won't be as plush as the hotel – they're much more basic, but they're cosy and they have everything you need."

Liza smiled warmly at him and cupped his cheek with her hand, a rush of warmth flooding through his body from the touch of her skin on his. "Charles, the only thing that I need, is you – it doesn't matter to me how fancy the train is. As long as you're there with me, that's all that matters."

Charles swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat at her words. The majority of women who had been in his life were attracted to his wealth and power, but Liza didn't care about that – she didn't have a materialistic bone in her body. She wanted him for him, not his money, and it was incredibly endearing. He couldn't find words befitting enough to express how much that meant to him so he leaned down and softly brushed her lips with his, hoping she understood.

They boarded the train and a female attendant showed them to their sleeper. Charles caught Liza rolling her eyes at her and he realised it was due to the attendant brazenly eye flirting with him. He wisely ignored said attendant, remembering Liza's reaction to Quinn after Sun Valley. He didn't know how she wasn't aware that he had zero interest in anyone else and that he'd only had eyes for her, literally from the moment they'd met.

The attendant stopped outside a room and told them that this was theirs. "Danke" he said tightly, turning his attention back to Liza and effectively dismissing her. Before opening the door he tilted her chin up so she was looking at him and placed his other hand on her hip, holding her to him. "Liza, you are the only woman that I want – the only woman I will ever want." His words seemed to do the trick because the frown line on her forehead disappeared and a warm smile lit up her face.

Charles opened the door and stood aside to let Liza enter first. He was pleasantly surprised as he stepped in and locked the door behind them – it was definitely compact, but it was modern and bright. They had a bed and a small table, complete with ice bucket and a bottle of champagne, and because he'd booked a deluxe sleeper, they also had a small private bathroom.

"Charles this is really nice!" Liza exclaimed happily as she put her bag down on the chair and inspected their new living quarters. He beamed at her as she came over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's very cosy, and I was right when I said that Frankfurt's romantic. Thank you for this."

Charles wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his forehead on hers, "You're welcome, and I'm glad you like it. Paris is even more romantic, and I can't wait to show it to you."

"Neither can I" Liza murmured as their gazes caught. She was playing with the hair at the back of his neck and the sensations were very distracting. Her warm breath on his skin sent shivers down his spine as she continued, "You said it would take 4 hours to get there right?" He just nodded mutely, his ability to form words once again lost. He gasped as her hands glided over his shoulders and down his sides, before sliding underneath his navy sweater, and onto his back where she began tracing circles with her fingers. "I have an idea how we can pass the time."

Charles smirked at her, loving her mischievous side, "You do huh?"

"I do." Charles felt a rush of adrenaline at hearing her say those two little words to him, and even in his lust induced haze he knew why. "I believe you said 'later' when we were at the hotel – well it's later."

He loved how confident she was in taking the lead with him, and he willingly lifted his arms as she pushed his sweater up and then pulled it off completely. "You're wearing too many clothes" he murmured into her ear before kissing a trail down her neck to her collarbone. She gasped and tilted her head to the side to give him better access and he smiled, loving the effect he had on her. He continued his torturous assault on her neck as he gently slipped her jacket off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor and pool at their feet. She was still wearing too many clothes so he reached behind her and slowly slid the zipper of her dress down. He loved that dress – it was white and floaty and highlighted her long legs, but right now he needed her not to be wearing it. Soon enough he got his wish and her dress joined their growing pile of clothes on the floor. He could feel his heart racing in his chest as she stood in front of him in just her bra and panties, the feel of her bare skin on his more intoxicating than any drug.

"My turn" Liza whispered as she peppered little kisses over his chest, causing him to close his eyes and gasp in pleasure, whilst yanking his belt open and then popping the buttons on his jeans. She paused her ministrations only long enough to slide his jeans, along with his boxers, down his legs.

He hurriedly kicked them off, along with his shoes. The sultry look in her eyes was his undoing and he could wait no longer. "Now it's my turn." She shrieked in surprise and wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her up and carried her over to the bed. He tenderly lay her back, careful not to let her head hit the wall, and took his weight on his elbows as he climbed on top of her. The bed was small and really wasn't made for two tall people, especially not people as tall as him, but right now he didn't care – they need this, it had been too long.

As she looked up at him with a look of total trust and longing, his heart clenched with love for her. He kissed her tenderly whilst removing her bra and then reacquainted himself with the feeling of her under his hands. He trailed his hands down her sides and caught her gaze as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties. The heat in her eyes he was sure was reflected in his as he slowly slid them down her legs before tossing them aside. He knelt on the floor as he picked up each of her legs in turn and kissed a trail from her ankles to the top of her thighs. Liza threw her head back in desire as he got higher and higher up each leg, and moaned in frustration and anticipation as he bypassed the part he knew she really wanted him. Her chest was heaving with want for him, and it was the biggest turn on in the world. He spread her legs a little wider and gently blew a warm breath on her, causing her to gasp his name in a desperate plea.

Charles decided to stop teasing her and lowered his head, giving her what she, and he, wanted. He didn't stop until she grabbed a fistful of his hair and cried out his name in release. Watching her become so undone because of him was one of his favourite sights in the whole world. He crawled over her and cradled her face in his hands as she came back to earth. "Hey" he whispered softly.

"Hey" she whispered back, smiling as her eyes focussed back on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a tender kiss. They unhurriedly explored each other's mouths with their tongues, and their bodies with their hands, but when she shifted beneath him he couldn't wait any longer. Pushing himself up on his arms he held her gaze as he slipped inside of her, causing them to gasp in unison at the feeling of being joined once more. He started to slowly move, pleasure washing through them both in waves. He wanted to make it last – he wanted to love her with his body and show her just how much he cared and how much he'd missed her. As the train gently rocked them over the border into France, they cried out each other's names together in ecstasy as they rejoiced in being one again.

In the quiet of the early hours of the morning, in sated bliss, Charles placed a kiss behind Liza's ear as he held her in his arms, content in the knowledge that that was where he wanted to be for the rest of his life – with her.

* * *

Liza's excitement was palpable as they stepped off the train into the Parisian darkness, the expression on her face telling him that his impulsive decision to bring her here was definitely the right thing to do. "So where to first?" She really was like an excited child, it was adorable – and he loved that he'd been the one to bring it out in her.

Charles wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled warmly at her. "Well first I thought we could watch the sunrise – the Parisian sunrise is like no other. I know the perfect place."

It was 4:30 AM and they had just over an hour before sunrise, so after hailing a cab he took her hand and they headed to Jardins du Trocadéro. When they arrived they picked up some coffees and croissants from an all night coffee shop nearby, before settling on a bench next to the water, with a view of the Eiffel Tower right in front of them. Charles couldn't get enough of the sheer joy on her face as she took in the sight of the Eiffel Tower, spectacularly lit up in the waning darkness. Her smile only increased as he told her "We're going there later."

He'd been here before when he was a boy, with his grandparents. They'd brought him out early one morning to watch the sunrise here and he'd never forgotten what an epic spectacle it was, and he knew Liza would love it. He wrapped his arms around her as night slowly turned to day and a kaleidoscope of colours rippled across the sky around the Eiffel Tower, making it look almost surreal in its breath-taking grandeur. She sighed and lay her head on his shoulder as she took it all in, and he knew in that moment that she was it for him, and that after 45 years (or 43 if he counted from when he actually met her), he'd finally found the person who was made to complete him.

"Wow!" Liza sighed in awe, "Charles that was amazing!"

Charles grinned happily, and kissed the side of her forehead, "I know. I wanted you to see it – I knew you'd like it."

Liza stroked his face tenderly and returned his smile before kissing him softly, "Thank you."

He kissed her again and played with her lip, causing her to giggle. "Is there anything you'd specifically like to see today?"

"It's already surpassed my expectations" Liza replied happily, "Other than the Eiffel Tower, which you've said we're going to later anyway, I'm more than happy for you to be my tour guide."

"Okay, well in that case I hope you don't mind but I booked us onto a literature walking tour while I was waiting for you to get ready at the hotel. According to the marketing we'll get to walk in the footsteps of Hemingway, Joyce, Fitzgerald, Satre and Wilde, and see the places that inspired their works."

Liza's eyes widened and she looked as excited as she had done when she'd first realised they were going to Paris. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, you don't mind?"

Liza smiled, "Mind? Charles, you do know me, right?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." Charles chuckled and smiled warmly at her, "It's at 9 so we have time to get some breakfast first."

Liza stood up and held her hand out to him, "Lead the way."

* * *

Charles had enjoyed the tour almost as much as he enjoyed watching Liza enjoy it. She'd eaten up everything the guide told them as they walked hand in hand down the cobbled streets of Saint-Germain-des-Près. She excitedly pointed things out to him as they discovered the haunts of her favourite authors. They saw the world famous University of La Sorbonne, the Latin Quarter and the Panthéon, and by the time they finished and sat down for a glass of wine, Liza's cheeks were rosy and the smile hadn't left her face once.

Their afternoon had consisted of visiting the Louvre, the Sacré Cœur, where they'd lit candles for their loved ones – he'd lit an extra one for him and Liza, and the Arc de Triomphe, where they'd posed for selfies. One of which, that he'd gotten a sweet old French man to take for him, where his arms were wrapped around her from behind as she looked up at him, and they'd smiled – totally lost in each other, was now the screensaver on his phone.

Their final stop was back at the Eiffel Tower and they giggled happily, holding hands as they waited in the queue. He'd never been up before so they'd be experiencing this first together. After a few flights he was feeling it in his legs and started to regret opting to take the stairs rather than the elevator. Liza's gentle teasing and infectious giggle, as well as the view of her long, toned legs in front of him ascending the stairs, kept him going though. Half way up they stepped out onto the observation deck and he wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on the back of her neck as they took in the view.

"Is this what you imagined?"

Liza tilted her head and looked up at him affectionately, before placing her hand on the back of his neck and pulling him down into a sweet kiss. "Charles this is way more than I ever imagined. I'm so glad we did this, and that it's you I'm here with."

Her words meant the world to him and he pulled her a little tighter into him, never wanting to let her go. They took in the Parisian skyline together from 125 metres up, including the spot where they'd watched the sunrise, until he looked at his watch and stepped back, holding his hand out to her.

"Are we going up?" Liza asked, taking his hand.

Charles smiled, "Not yet – I have a surprise."

Liza looked at him with intrigued excitement as he led her back inside. "We have reservations" Charles told her as he gestured towards Le Jules Verne restaurant, just inside the observation deck.

Her eyes widened in surprise as he stepped aside for her to enter first. "How did you manage to get reservations here at such short notice? I've heard you have to book months in advance."

Charles smiled shyly at her, "Usually you do, but I called in a favour from some contacts." He'd had to pull some major strings with a French publisher he knew, but he'd been owed a favour and it was worth it to see the look on Liza's face as they sat down at their window seat with a view over miles worth of Paris.

"Wow!" Liza exclaimed, transfixed. "I've never been to a restaurant with a better view than this!"

"It is a pretty spectacular view" he replied, but he wasn't looking out of the window.

They talked and laughed over dinner, reminiscing on the highs of their perfect day, and overjoyed at being back in each other's company like this. She ran her foot teasingly up his calf and smiled conspiratorially at him and he revelled in the simplicity of the moment. This was how he wanted it to always be – carefree and out in the open, and he resolved that as soon as they were back in New York, he'd make that happen.

After they finished their dessert he caught her staring out of the window and looking wistful. "You have your thoughtful face on" he told her fondly.

Liza looked back at him and smiled warmly, but there was still an uncertainty in her eyes. "I was just thinking."

"Anything I can help with?"

She swallowed and looked nervous, and his stomach dropped. "I've had the most amazing day today Charles. But what is it that we're doing – with us I mean?"

A shiver ran down his spine, but this time it was in fear rather than excitement, "I thought – I thought we were fine, I thought you wanted to try?"

"I do" Liza implored him, placing her hand over his, and he let out the breath he'd been holding, "it's just…Charles I'm in this so deep it scares me. And I know how I feel, but I don't know how you –"

"How do you feel?" Charles interrupted her, never having needed to know the answer to a question more in his life. The vulnerability was written all over her face as she looked up at him and it tugged at his heart. He moved his chair closer to hers so they were next to each other and turned her hand over so he could entwine her fingers with his. "Liza, how do you feel?" he repeated softly.

Liza let out a deep breath and paused for a few moments to build her courage, before holding his gaze as she replied. "I love you" she told him simply, and it seemed to be cathartic for her because the words seemed to come spilling out afterwards. "That's how I feel – I love you, and it scares me how much because I want this to work so badly, and if you don't feel the same-"

"Liza" Charles silenced her with a finger on her lips and could no longer control the smile on his face. She loved him and he couldn't believe he'd finally gotten to hear those three little words from her after all this time. He didn't know how she couldn't tell he felt the same way – it was written all over his face and painfully obvious he thought to anyone who looked. He couldn't wait a second longer to let her know that he was in this with her just as deeply. "I love you too" he breathed and brushed the tear off her cheek that had escaped her eye as she sighed in relief. "I've loved you for so long I can't even pinpoint the exact moment I fell, but I'm pretty sure I started around the time you walked into my office for the first time and surprised me with your knowledge of Achebe's trilogy."

Liza laughed happily, "So it was love at first sight huh?"

Charles grinned back at her, "I'd say love at first word definitely." He caressed her face with his thumb as he looked at her with adoration – the woman that loved him. "I want to be with you – I never want to not be with you. I want this to work, and I want us to be out in the open. I want you to be my partner – in every sense."

Liza smiled so affectionately at him as happy tears freely fell from her eyes now. "I want that too."

They laughed together in joy, relief and total happiness at no longer being victims of unsynchronised passion, but finally being on the same page and getting their chance to be together. He wasted no more time before leaning down and kissing away her tears, then sealing their declaration with an achingly tender kiss. In that moment he didn't think he had ever been happier – Liza and his girls were everything he'd ever want, and everything he'd ever need in this world.

They finished off their night by taking the elevator up to the top observation deck. As they looked out over Paris, and what had now become a very poignant city to them, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. They felt lighter in the knowledge that their feelings were mutual and that they were in this, together, for the long run. "I love you" he whispered softly into her ear.

Her eyes shone with happiness and she beamed up at him. "I love you too." He would never tire of hearing her say that.

He held her in his arms as he smiled warmly at her. He loved this woman more than life itself. "One day I'd like to bring you back here, and ask you a question."

Liza didn't hesitate in responding. "One day I'd like to say yes."

* * *

February 28th 2020: Paris

One day he did bring her back. One day he did ask her a question. And one day she did say yes.


End file.
